1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer mold body that includes a transfer layer.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 06-15945 discloses a transfer method in which a transfer layer is transferred to a boy to be transferred (transfer mold body). More specifically, a transfer member including a transfer layer and a base film is disposed facing the body to be transferred, and the base film is separated from the transfer layer after applying heat and pressure to the transfer member, thereby transferring the transfer layer to the body to be transferred.
In a case of displaying lettering or the like on such body to be transferred, the lettering or the like is for example printed (for example by pad printing) on the body to be transferred onto which the transfer layer is transferred.
However, when printing lettering or the like on the body to be transferred by using for example pad printing, the printed letter may sometimes displace from the set position of the letter on the body to be transferred. Moreover, a process for printing lettering or the like on the body to be transferred is a post-process subsequent to transferring the transfer layer onto the body to be transferred, with the issue that incurs an increase in costs of the body to be transferred.